The Widow
by Namjr
Summary: Antonio dies, and the woman he loves says goodbye.


~The Widow (1/1)~

I disclaim

~~

August 2003

Kay watched her with disgust, and fury.

She hated her.

Hated her blood hair, blue eyes, and faked tears. 

She hadn't loved him; she didn't have any concept of what it was like to love him. 

But there she stood among his family and friends, holding his brother's hand, and crying the tears of a widow, every cry was a lye.

Father Lonigan concluded the prayer, and made his way to her side, taking her hand." I'm sorry Sheridan, Antonio was a good man." 

" Yes, he was Father." 

Two-timing hussy, she didn't know how good he was. 

The funeral possession broke up, and they all split up to got to their cars so they could drive to Pillar's. But Kay didn't move, she wasn't, no she couldn't go back there. Where it began.

Easter 2003 

_" You should be inside." _

_Kay jumped at the voice and found her brother-law Antonio leaning against the garage. " I could say the same about you." _

He moved off the wall, and took off his jacket, hanging it on her shoulders, before zipping it up." I'm not recovering from a miscarriage." " No, you're just suffering form a terminal illness, we should both be inside, but neither one of us is going are we?" Kay said as she sat down on the garage step and made room for him to sit beside her, " Isn't this just the best Easter ever?" 

Antonio laughed at the obvious sarcasms, she was the only one, that didn't feel the need to pretend." Oh come on don't you just love the Easter egg hunt, All our family and friends, watching while our spouses look longing at their 'true loves'." 

_" Yes." She catches a nonexistent tear falling done her face." It's so beautiful watching Miguel and Charity lock eyes across a crowed room, Clueless and the Twit." " God, doesn't this just piss you off, us seating out here, while everyone else in town just seemingly accepts that Luis and Charity have a right to the people we married." _

_" Yes, but then I remember that they never really wanted to marry us in the first place." He stood, and moved toward the door, looking through the window at the happy family, before he turns back, and admits the truth." My marriage is pity, yours obligation." _

_" Really, cause he's not obligated to come to my bed each night." Kay said angrily, and then looked to Antonio, who didn't seem surprised or bothered, by her outburst._

_" Neither Sheridan, but then I guess if you can't love the one you want…_

_" Love the one you're with." They said as they nodded._

_" I don't think he's sleeping with her, Charity's morals just won't let her bed a married man." _

_" Wish I could say the same for Luis, hell I think they've in our bed." _

_" Now, that's just tacky, Sheridan's rich it's not like she couldn't afford to take him to a hotel," _

_He nodded, and gave a frustrated sigh." This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be sitting out here and comparing how screwed up my marriage is, I'm winning by the way, while she has a great time, acting like she married the right brother." _

_" You know a few months ago, I would have had a plan that would leave them crying in pain and humiliation, but now I'm just so tired of trying." _

_He retook his seat, and put his arm around her." I know but you need to have hope," _

_" Hope of what?" She asked turning to meet his hazel eyes." That he'll wake up and love me it won't happen." _

_" Hope that you'll find something that we'll make it easier." Antonio said as he caressed her cheek, noticing for the first time, soft her skin was._

_" You know, if you didn't look so much like him, would be tempted to kiss you." _

_" Now that's a shame, because I was just thinking how maybe I should kiss you." _

_" Then it's decided, you should." She closed the small distance between, and let his mouth settle over hers, thinking how good he smelled before she lost all ability to think._

_Antonio broke the kiss grasping for air and sanity, as he rested his head against hers." What was that?" _

_" I think that was finding something to make it easier." _

And it had been.

Every kiss, caress, and clandestine phone call, had been wrong, but it had made living so much easier. 

Each meeting was a sin, but she knew she would gladly spent the next fifty lifetimes, in hell, if it meant time with her Antonio. And she give anything in the world to just to be able to spent one more day with him.

June 2003 

" I could spend forever looking into your eyes." He felt a pain, and then quickly turned away from her.

_" What's wrong?" Kay brushed aside the bed sheet, and moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers." Tell me." _

_" Its getting worse, the headaches, and the dizziness." Antonio kissed her softly, on the lips, and let her head fall on his shoulder. " I'm running out of time." _

_" Stop don't say that, we have all the time in the world." _

_" No you do." He lifted her face to meet his eyes." I love you." _

_" Then don't leave me," Kay felt the tears fall, and tried to blink them away, she wanted to be strong, as strong for him as he was for her, but she couldn't face his death, no matter how much he needed her to._

_" Promise me something?" _

_" Anything?" _

_" Promise me, when I died, that'll you leave here, that you won't stay and let this marriage kill you." " Because I couldn't stand it knowing that you're still here." _

_" I promise." _

Kay knelt beside his plot and touched his simple stone grave. 

Antonio Brian Lopez-Fitzgerald 

**_Oct.25, 1976-August 1, 2003_**

**_Beloved husband, son, brother, and friend. _**

" I'm leaving today, Antonio, just like I said I would." " I didn't tell Miguel, or my parents, I don't need a lecture on the sanctity of my vows." ' I did however leave the divorce papers, along with my ring on the bed" " No return address thought, I don't want to be found." She let her hand settle on her stomach, and she smiled." I found a small house just outside of Sante Fe, and brought it with the money you gave me." ' I know you wanted me to go to school, but I'm going to be busy for the next six months and then for about five or six years." " I'm having a baby, and I know you want a son, but I'm hoping for a daughter, I just…" The tear that had been threatening all day, finally broke free and poured down her face as she tried to regain her composure." I just don't think I could look at your son, and not break down in tears everyday, when he begins to look more and more like you, or maybe I do, I don't know I just know I want and love your baby, as much as I want and love you." 

" Kay it's time." 

"Thanks." Kay gave the woman a brief smile before turning back to her love. " That was your baby sister Paloma, she's helping me make my getaway." " We're going to take care of each other, and then we're going to spoil your baby rotten." She leaned forward, and let her fingers linger over the impression of his name.  

She felt two hand s grab her shoulders, and let her old friend led her away toward her future, and away from all the pain of Harmony. 

February 14,2004 Sante Fe Tid bits By Paloma Lopez 

Congratulations are in order for our very own Kate O'Leary, who gave birth to twin babies.

Brian Martin and his little sister Samantha Elizabeth were born on the stroke of midnight on 

Valentines Day, winning the New Mexico State Valentine Day Baby contest. The infants 

that weighted in separately at 8lbs. 7 ounces, and 9lbs; 8 ounces will receive two U.S.

Savings Bond each with a value of 5,000 dollars.   Kate O'Leary moved to Sante Fe shortly after

 her husband Brian pasted away, and is a part time student at the Carlson Community College where she 

is pre-med.   Once again we here at the Sante Fe Herald, give her our best.

                                                                                                                The End.


End file.
